


the sheer lack of professionalism: the podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q rolled his eyes. “Oh, there are just bloody wheels within wheels to it, aren’t there, this kidnapping business? Really, you should give it up. You’re not cut out for it. Think about it, your first time out, and you pinch a national intelligence treasure and ask his MI6 boyfriend for ransom. It isn’t very promising, is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sheer lack of professionalism: the podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sheer lack of professionalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563643) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> Thank you again for allowing me to podfic this! :D  
> I always get a good laugh out of it.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Podfic%20SLoP.mp3%22) | **Size:** 10.06 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:28
  * [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sheer-lack-of-professionalism)
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


End file.
